Louis Weasley and the Elemental Magic
by IHaveWritten
Summary: This is the story of how Louis Weasley learnt that there was no such thing as perfect. In his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he'll discover how not to win the Quidditch cup, a whole new type of magic and uncover some previously hidden feelings. Rated T for language and mature themes. PLEASE REVIEW! Louis/OC


**Readers,**

**Today I am being very random and spontaneous and am starting this Fanfiction. If all goes well, this will be part of a Trilogy….**

**Disclaimer: THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS UNIVERSE ARE NOT MINE! HOWEVER, I DO BELIEVE THAT THE STORYLINE IS!**

**IHaveWritten**

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_-Coldplay_

Louis Weasley hated being the youngest. In his family he was always in the shadow of his two elder sisters. Victoire was possibly the most beautiful witch Hogwarts had ever seen, she had straight blonde hair, smiling grey eyes and a charming smile. She was graceful and elegant, and when she had graduated two years ago she had got a job as a model for Witch Weekly.

Dom wasn't as beautiful as her elder sister but she was in the spotlight just as often. Her fiery red hair, large green eyes and button nose made her stand out. She was clumsy, funny and had a temper to be afraid of.

And then there was Louis. He had the weasley build, tall and thin. Even though he was only in his fifth year at Hogwarts he was already taller than his mother. He had a rough edge to him, messy blond hair, icy blue eyes and prominent cheek and jaw bones made him look wild. Yet he was still the least interesting, he wasn't as strong as Dom or as lovely as Vic, he was just Louis.

September 1st 2020

"Louis! In here!" His best friend Hugo called, sticking his head out of one of the compartments further down the Hogwarts express.

Hugo had straight red hair which often fell into his eyes. He too was tall and thin but without Quidditch he wasn't as built as Louis. He had laughing eyes and a bubbly personality.

As he entered the compartment he saw that his two other friends Lily Luna Potter and Elara Longbottom were already inside.

When Lily saw that he had arrived she tackled him into a massive hug. Lily Potter's hair was more of a strawberry blonde colour than a ginger. She was short and curvy with an adorable smile. She was by far the most kind and loving of the Weasley/Potter family.

"I haven't seen you all summer." She whispered into his chest. He found himself looking down at her with a large smile on his face.

"I wrote to you at least once a day, you moron" He laughed as she finally released him.

He settled down next to Hugo as they all shared stories of what they'd done that summer.

Louis told them of how he'd been bored spending the whole of the holidays in France with his family. He didn't get on well with Victoire or his Mother and Dom had been working a lot on new products for Uncle George's shop. Of course his father was around sometimes but he had been distant since the start of the previous year.

His family was falling apart and that the holiday had only made it all too clear to him how quickly it was happening.

During the whole six weeks his father had hardly even looked at his mother, let alone spoken to her. Fleur and Victoire had begun to fight. Dom had taken a step back to develop pranking ideas and had hardly been seen. And Louis felt helpless. He couldn't console his Mum or Vic, in fact he felt like he hardly knew them. He couldn't understand why this was happening at all.

As the others chatted away he just smiled sadly to himself.

"What's wrong?" Elara asked him from across the compartment. She was their Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna's daughter. She looked stunning, she had wavy platinum blonde hair that reached her waist. She carried the same dreamy expression on her face as Luna, but unlike her mother, hers could quickly be replaced by a cheeky smile.

Elara was very quiet in first year so Neville had asked Hugo, Lily and Louis to take her under their wing. It was Hugo who managed to bring her out of her shell, she was actually funny and sarcastic. Her eerie laughter could often be heard when she was comfortable. With them Elara was no longer shy or fragile.

Louis shook his head not wanting her to press the question. Whilst Lily and Hugo were loud and confident, Louis found that he and Elara were more quiet and reserved. This created a perfectly balanced friendship between the four of them.

During their train journey to Hogwarts the compartment they were seated in was visited by a whole range of people.

James Potter bounded in with his arm around the waist of some Hufflepuff to introduce her as his newest girlfriend and inform them that Quidditch trials would be the second week of term. Louis and Lily smiled at this, they'd been on the team last year and were certain they would both try out again.

The twins Roxanne and Fred almost fell into the compartment laughing, they exchanged new jokes and hexes with Hugo and Elara. Plotting mischief for the year ahead.

Rose, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus came in challenging them all to a game of exploding snap. Dom arrived during the game, escaping from the boys in the corridor who were hurling abuse at her.

Louis began to smile as he realised that the whole of the Weasley/Potter family had gravitated to their compartment, it made him feel wanted for once.

During all the madness he had ended up seated next to Elara.

"I saw how sad you looked. I want you to know that while we're at Hogwarts everything is going to be perfect." She whispered into his ear as she pulled him into a gentle embrace.

If only she had been right.

**Sorry it's so short! Hope you enjoyed….**

**IHaveWritten**


End file.
